


Jaune’s gift from Emerald

by Flamingwulf2k, rwbysmut4life



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Illusions, Masochist, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingwulf2k/pseuds/Flamingwulf2k, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/pseuds/rwbysmut4life
Summary: Today was Jaunes birthday and Emerald knew the blonde would be tired from the party and festivities, so she decided to have her fun with him in a more intimate way.





	1. Nora’s rough punishment~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you rwbysmut4life for doing this. It’s a doozie and I hope you readers will enjoy something and little different from Grimm.

Emerald saw Jaune go to his room and she used her semblance to look like the valkerie of the team Nora.  
“Oh, hey, Nora, what’s up? I thought you went with Ren to get some food,” Jaune said as he laid back on his bed, reading his comic book, placing the issue beside him as he sat up to look at Nora.  
Emerald walked over to him swaying her hips in a way that caught his attention. “Oh Ren went to meditate a bit and I was a little bored. Mind if I lay with you?” It sounded like an innocent question.  
Jaune gave Nora a confused look, before shrugging, “Yeah, sure, I don’t mind,” Jaune said as he scooted over on his bed in order to make room for his teammate. He was slightly unsure for a moment as he looked into her eyes… why did they look so… lustful? And why was she walking like that? These questions and several more burned through Jaune’s head as he watched Nora approach him.  
She then moved and laid on his chest with her legs between his as she sighed in content. She looked at him. “Has anyone ever told you, you make a good body pillow?” She snuggled to his pecks and rubbed her butt against his crotch.  
“Uhhh… no, not really… Nora… are you feeling okay?” Jaune asked as he placed a hand on Nora’s forehead, to check to see if she has a fever, thinking that she isn’t feeling well to act in this manner, wincing as she rubbed her ass against his crotch.  
“I’m okay Jaune. I’m just a little tired from the party.” She nuzzled to his chest and sighed. “Why? Do you want me to go?” She gave him puppy dog eyes as her turquoise eyes looked to his blue ones. Emerald was smirking inside as she saw the blondes reaction.  
Jaune blushed as he saw Nora stare up at him with such a vulnerable expression, “No, it’s just that – well I – uhhhh – it’s fine, don’t worry about it, stay as long as you like, the party was kind of intense,” Jaune said as he put a hand behind his head, laughing nervously, trying to play off the awkward situation.  
Nora smirked as she giggled a bit. “Wait. I know why. Wait here for a minute.” Nora then went to the closet and then after a bit she came back wearing her pajamas which consisted of a tight short shirt, and her pink booty shorts. She then went back and laid on Jaune again. “That’s much better~ hmmmm.” She cooed as now her creamy legs were against Jaunes and more skin was exposed for him to see.  
Jaune blushed as he felt Nora’s near bare ass against him, making his cock start to wake up, blood filling the member as he tried to calm it down, “Ohhh, Nora, what’re you doing?” Jaune said in panic as he tried to repress the lewd thoughts of the voluptuous beauty on top of him.  
Emerald knew she had him as she rubbed her butt against Jaunes hardening dick. “I’m just trying to get comfortable Jauney.” She felt his bulge poking against hers and decided to play innocent. “Why? Do you like it~?” She felt his chest up with her arms and poked his peck teasingly.  
Jaune groaned from Nora’s persistent rubbing, his cock pushing out of his pants, pitching an ever-growing tent, “Nora… I’m telling you now… stop…” Jaune said through gritted teeth, his hands gripping bed sheets, trying to hold himself back as Nora continued to tease him, her ass still rubbing against his cock and finger poking his chest.  
“Why? I’m not hurting you am I Jaune?” She looked worried a little and gave him a concerned look. “I-I’ll go if that’s what you want.” She then stood up and tried to leave, emerald then tripped herself on purpose. “Ah!” She fell over, her thick thighs and plump ass was raised in the air for Jaune to see. Emerald smirked to herself knowing she’s got the Arc in her trap.  
At that moment Jaune’s mind broke, his inhibitions shattered as he stared at the fully, thick ass before him. He quickly stood up, his erection nearly ripping through his pants as he approached Nora, the woman making no attempts at moving as he approached.  
“That’s it!” Jaune roared as he ripped off Nora’s short-shorts, revealing her ass, wearing nothing but a bright orange thong, his jaw nearly dropping from the sight of her perfect ass presented to him as the Valkyrie wore such a sexy undergarment.  
“J-Jaune?! W-what are you doing?!” Nora said with wide eyes as she looked at the blonde intimidated. Emerald loved how he ripped her shorts off. Nora looked to the side nervous and blushing as her rear was exposed to her leader. “Y-Your staring Jaune..” she sounded helpless as emerald licked her lips waiting for the Arc to do more.  
Jaune threw off his pants eagerly, slapping Nora’s ass, making the flesh ripple underneath his strong hands, leaving a bright red hand mark on her, as if he had marked her as his own, “I’m getting back at you for all of your teasing! And I know I’m staring, and I’m about to do a whole lot more than that!” Jaune roared as he took off his underpants, his foot-long cock, slamming onto Nora’s ass, the plentiful behind hotdogging his member as he shifted himself within the buns, pulling his cock out and slapping her rear with the thick, hard meat.  
Nora gasped as she felt his meat between her asscheeks and mewled. “I-I’m sorry for doing that to you Jaune. Could you forgive me?” She had a small tear on her eyes. Emerlad was getting wet but kept her illusion to appear dry. She loved playing the helpless victim. “What are you going to do Jaune?” She said a little scared.  
Jaune gave Nora’s ass a rough slap, even harder than the last, “I’m going to teach this ass of yours to not tease me like that and not expect me to fight back!” Jaune roared as he gripped her ass flesh, his fingers sinking into her ass.  
“How does that sound, Nora?” Jaune said as he slapped her ass again, the blond beginning to slap her ass over and over again, each slap becoming more and more intense, the blond awaiting an answer.  
With each slap Nora let out a yelp as her pussy was getting wet. “Ah~! ah~! That sounds..” She didn’t get to finish as a loud moan came out of her mouth. Emerald sweared as she let it out, she was supposed to stay in character! “Jaune~ did I really make you do this~ was my ass too much for you~?” She yelped as she felt another slap and mewled at pressure he was putting on her butt.  
“Yeah, you did! Your fat ass and your stupid teasing! How else was I supposed to respond! I may be weaker than most people here, but just because I’m nice, doesn’t mean I’m just some toy!” Jaune yelled between slaps, Nora’s ass now bright red, Jaune seeing her legs shake to hold herself up.  
“And I think it’s about time I show you just how I’m not some pushover!” Jaune said as he pulled apart Nora’s ass cheeks, showing off her untouched pussy and her puckered asshole. Jaune pulled her ass closer to him as he lined up his cock with her pussy, lubing himself with her juices before hammering himself home in one hard thrust.  
“AHHHH~! JAUNE~! ITS SO BIG~!” Emerald yelled in Nora’s voice as she felt her pussy get filled. As per to being the helpless victim some blood dripped down. Emerald had lost her virginity to Jaune, and to him it looked like he just took Noras. “J-Jaune~.... You’ve... taken me...” Nora’s voice was weak as her cheeks were red and her voice quivered in both pain and Pleasure.  
Jaune moaned softly, Nora’s pussy was so tight, so wet, it constricted his member, as if it were trying to squeeze the cum out of his cock as her folds convulsed and shifted along his member, “Yeah! And we haven’t even started yet! Get ready, Nora, you’re going for a ride!” Jaune roared as he gripped her ass, squeezing the ass flesh as he began to bash his cock in and out of the moaning Valkyrie, his cock ramming into the back of her womb with each brutal thrust.  
Jaune moaned softly, Nora’s pussy was so tight, so wet, it constricted his member, as if it were trying to squeeze the cum out of his cock as her folds convulsed and shifted along his member, “Yeah! And we haven’t even started yet! Get ready, Nora, you’re going for a ride!” Jaune roared as he gripped her ass, squeezing the ass flesh as he began to bash his cock in and out of the moaning Valkyrie, his cock ramming into the back of her womb with each brutal thrust.  
Both Nora’s and Emeralds eyes were crossed as she felt her womb get filled and used by Jaunes cock. “J-JAUNE YOUR GOING SO FAST~! YOUR GOING TO BREAK ME~!” Nora moaned out as her tongue lolled out. Emerald meanwhile had her toes curled up loving the treatment she was receiving from the blonde leader. “I’m cumming Jaune~~~!” She climaxed as her walls squeezed Jaunes cock for more.   
“Good! Cum! Cum as you break under my cock!” Jaune roared as he slapped Nora’s ass as her inner walls clamped down on his as she came, Jaune groaning softly from the increasingly tight feeling.   
“I see someone’s having fun! You like being broken down like a bitch in heat, don’t you, Nora? Don’t you?!” Jaune roared as he slapped her ass again, her bright red posterior gaining yet another hand mark from the Arc male, the sound of the slap bouncing off the walls of the room.  
“YES I DO~! I love it when you break me Jaune~! I love it so much~!” It came from both Emerald and Nora as the two fell forward with their breasts against the floor. Their asses were red with Nora’s showing more than emerald. ‘He’s going so fast~!’ Emerald stayed strong as she took his foot long cock into her cunt like a champ while she made it appear that Nora was being mentally broken and enthralled.  
“That’s what I thought!” Jaune roared as he kept on thrusting his cock into her womb, making Nora’s stomach bulge from his massive member invading her pussy.  
“You better learn in the future, Nora, that if you push me, you get punished!” Jaune yelled as he kept on pounding, Jaune staring at Nora’s ass jiggling beneath his powerful thrusts.  
Seeing this gave Jaune an idea, he gave Nora’s ass another slap, enjoying the sound of Nora’s moan before he pushed his index finger against her puckered asshole, poking and prodding at the tight, untouched hole.  
“YES JAUNE~! IM YOURS TO USE~!” She went crazy when she felt her anus being poked by him and she had an aheago expression on her face, all the while Emerald had her tongue out and accepted the punishment and pleasure Jaune gave her.  
“Good! You’re finally learning! You’re nothing more than a hole for me to fuck! Especially when you present yourself to me like you did! Acting all innocent, when all you wanted was a good fucking!” Jaune roared as he kept on thrusting into Nora’s pussy, enjoying the sounds of Nora’s screams/moans.  
Looking beneath the two of them, Jaune saw that there was a huge mess of liquids, Nora had made a huge mess with all of her juices from their intense fuck, it would be a pain to clean it up, but Jaune didn’t really care as he kept pounding away at her bubbly ass.  
Smirking playfully, Jaune saw that Nora’s asshole finally looked ready for some real action, so with two fingers, he pushed them into her tight virgin hole, the insides of her ass squeezing down on his fingers, as if they were intent on breaking the digits.  
“AHHHH~JAUNE~! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH~!” Emerald screamed out in Nora’s voice as the valkerie looked back to Jaune with small pink hearts in her pupils that emerald put. “MY ASS FEELS SO GOOD JAUEN~!” Emerald Let out an orgasm while Nora kept taking Jaunes savage thrusts into her quirm with a lustful voice.  
Jaune’s eyes met Nora’s he saw the hearts in her eyes and he smiled, he yanked his cock out of Nora’s dripping cunt, and before she could say anything, picked her up and slammed her back into the wall, holding her up by her ass, Jaune’s eyes never leaving her as he speared his cock back into her pussy, hitting even deeper than before.  
“I know you do,” Jaune said as he crashed his lips into Nora’s his hips returning to their incredible pace, fucking his cock in and out of Nora’s womb, hitting new places inside of Nora as he fucked her up the wall.  
BANG! BANG! BANG! Emerlads back hit the wall as she felt Jaunes cock go in deeper, “Ah~ NAH~! HA! aah~!” Only moans came from Nora’s mouth as she looked erotically as Jaune face, her lips were free as Emerald looked at Jaunes lips and licked her own. ‘I’m so glad I locked the door~~~!’  
Jaune smirked as he saw Nora’s head flailing around before him, the woman evidently loving the treatment she was getting, but as things went on, one thing became increasingly clear.  
Jaune was going to cum soon.  
He felt a familiar churn within his balls.  
His cock beginning to pulse.  
It was all too familiar.  
He looked up at Nora and smiled, “Hey, guess what, I’m cumming soon, where do you want me to put my cum? Do you want it inside of your tight pussy? Or perhaps all over that slutty face of yours?” Jaune asked as he squeezed down on Nora’s ass, his fingers once again sinking into her bright red, beaten flesh.  
‘Shit! I’ll break if he cums in my pussy!’ Emerald panicked as Nora looked at Jaune and felt each thrust into her cunt caused her to moan out her words. “I-I want your hot cum all over my face Jaune~! Please~!” Her hips buckled a bit as Emeralds ass was getting sore as Jaune fondled it roughly.  
“Alright then! Ask and you shall receive!” Jaune roared as he continued to pound into Nora’s cunt, his cock pulsing, his girth expanding, his release becoming imminent, and the second he felt himself about to blow, he pulled his cock out of Nora’s pussy and let her fall to the floor, the blond gripping his cock and letting his cum shoot into Nora’s face, painting her face white with his seed.  
Jaune fired rope after rope of thick cum, getting cum into Nora’s mouth, her hair and even on her eyelid, making a sticky, wet mess of Nora, but from the look on her face, she loved it.  
As Jaune’s cock finally stopped firing, he looked at Nora, her entire head soaked with his seed, Jaune’s potent release creating a thick veil over her head, making Nora looked thoroughly fucked.  
“Now, how was that, Nora?” Jaune asked in a proud tone as he stared down at the Valkyrie who was now covered in his seed.  
“That... was great Jaune~...” Nora spoke up as she licked up any cum on her face and lips. She then stood up wobbly as she went to the bathroom. “L-Let me clean myself up~” he nodded as Emerald went in and the illustration went away. She took a couple deep breaths and washed her pussy of any cum or virgin blood. “Alright. Now for round 2.”


	2. Pyrrha goes in deep~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that she’s lost her virginity Emerald believes Jaune needs a visit from his partner Pyrrha. So why not go to him as her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Rwbysmut4life and I hope you readers enjoy reading this.

Emerald took in a deep breath as she looked and saw a vent. She then turned on the shower and went in. She then came out and disguised herself as Pyrrha. Pyrrha knocked on the door. “Jaune? Jaune are you ok? I heard banging?” Jaune panicked not wanting to be seen like this.  
“Huh? Pyrrha?! Wh-wh-what are you doing back so soon?! I though you were at the gym!” Jaune said in shock as he covered his body desperately trying to hide his still rock-hard cock from his partner. Jaune was looking around the room for something to cover him, he looked over to the bathroom, almost begging mentally for Emerald to come out and help him, but she never did, making Jaune’s blood run cold as he found out that he had to find a way out of this on his own.  
Jaune slowly turned his gaze back to Pyrrha, the blond trying really hard to think of something to explain his current… situation, but at this point, he was drawing nothing but blanks.  
He then grabbed a red pillow from a random bed and laid on his and covers his cock with it. Pyrrha entered. “Hmmm? Hello again Jaune! The party was fantastic. And the gym was closed sadly. So I came back here to see how you are.” She looked to the bathroom door.” Who’s in the bathroom?  
“Uhhhhh, no one! No one at all! Why would anyone be in the bathroom?! It’s just you and me!” Jaune yelled as he covered his cock with the pillow, his member still refusing to go down.  
‘Oh, come on!’ Jaune groaned in his head as he tried to make his cock go down, but to no avail.  
“So, what’re you doing back? I thought you would want to train on the roof?” Jaune asked with a nervous smile on his face.  
She gave him a kind smile. “Well, seeing as you are too tired to train. I thought maybe I could get back here and take a nap.” She went to her closet and came out wearing her long orange sleeved pajamas. which were tight against her body. “You don’t mind if I turn off the lights do you?” She went to the light switch.  
“Oh, no, no, go ahead,” Jaune said as he looked over at Pyrrha in her sexy pajamas, how she could wear something like that to bed was beyond him.  
As Pyrrha turned off the light, Jaune turned over onto his side, hugging his pillow more as he turned onto his side, facing away from Pyrrha as he heard her walk towards her bed.  
She laid down and waited. Emerald waited until she knew Jaune thought Pyrrha was asleep...... “mnnn....” after an hour Emerald started fingering herself with Pyrrhas voice. “J-Jaune..” Pyrrha looked like she was asleep and fingered herself to Jaunes name.  
Jaune’s eyes shot open as he heard his partner moan his name, Jaune shifting slightly in his bed, curious as to whether or not he heard his sleeping partner properly.  
‘Wait… did she just say my name?’ Jaune thought to himself as he heard Pyrrha shifting under her bed, Jaune blushing as he heard her breath heaving, and what sounded like something wet popping and smacking, albeit muffled.  
It didn’t take long for Jaune to realize what was happening.  
She was masturbating.  
While thinking of him.  
“Mnnnnn.... Oh Jaune~....” Pyrrhas angelic voice was heard again in the dark as Emerald thought of what else the Arc could do. It was the champion so she thought he’d be a bit more careful. “Jaune~....Ah...” she kept fingering her pussy as her digit went as deep as the knuckle and she unbuttoned her shirt and started to fondle her tif and pinch her nipple.  
Jaune’s cock pulsed, rising to full mast at the sound of his partner masturbating to him, her moans becoming louder, and by the sound of it, she was getting more and more into it.  
“Pyrrha…” Jaune said softly, trying to see if the Spartan knew that he was awake and currently hearing her heated breaths and moans.  
With no response, he slowly got up, quiet as he could and walked over to Pyrrha, looking down at her writhing form, her hands roaming her body as Jaune approached, her eyes closed as she moaned his name.  
“Jaune~...” Pyrrha kept her eyes closed and fantasized about her and her partner making love. Sometimes with her on top and him on top. Either way would be pleasurable. “Mmmnnn....Ah~!” Pyrrha then climaxed as her sweet juices coated her fingers and she panted as she laid on her bed. Emerald knew Jaune was standing above her and made it look like Pyrrha was unaware that he was awake.  
“Pyrrha?” Jaune said from above Pyrrha, his finger reached out and poked her form, trying to get a response.  
Jaune poked her once more, trying to see if she was moving, as from the sounds of things she had just finished and Jaune was simply stupefied, he could barely believe what he had just seen and heard.  
As his partner laid there, unmoving and appearing to be unresponsive, Jaune turned to walk back to his bed, retracting his hand from nearby Pyrrha’s shoulder.  
Then he heard the shuffling of the bed. “Jaune?” She looked at Jaune and blushed as she saw his full erection, she covered her mouth as she looked at him. “D-did I do that?” Her tone was conceded and caring.  
“Uhhhhhh,” Jaune said as he had no idea what to do, so with all the courage he could muster, he turned to face Pyrrha, not covering his full erection, looking down at Pyrrha.  
“Yes, Pyrrha, I heard you masturbating to me, you did this to me,” Jaune said with a small blush, not sure what to make of this situation. Jaune stared at Pyrrha’s shocked face, worried about what she would say in response to this.  
“.... d-does it hurt?” She was honestly concerned for him, his cock was so big and pulsing. Emerald gnashes her legs together at the sight, but kept to character and acted like the spartan. “Does it really hurt you Jaune?” She stood up.  
“What? N-no,” Jaune lied, his cock was absolutely killing him at this point, the member begging for him to use it on the previously masturbating partner of his. His cock pulsed, the cock jumped slightly as more blood poured into it as the thought of fucking Pyrrha as he did Nora flew into his head, Jaune’s breath began to stagger.  
“I mean, not really, but… maybe you could make me feel better, if you want to,” Jaune said as he looked down at Pyrrha, a small blush on his face as he stepped a bit closer to his partner, allowing her to inhale the musk of his thick, meaty cock.  
Emerald got a whiff of his cock and was even more addicted to it, as if it were even possible. Pyrrha then placed a warm hand on the base nervously as she gave Jaune a coy grin. “I’d love to help you Jaune~.” Pyrrha then stuck her hand out and started licking the base of his monster, all the while she pumped his shaft with both her hands. “We are partners after all~”  
Jaune’s eyes widened from Pyrrha’s statement, her soft hands jacked him off as she licked his cock, making Jaune moan softly.  
The blond moved his hands to the back of Pyrrha’s head, trying to push her further onto his cock, hoping for her to take his cock into her mouth, “Ohhh, Pyrrha, you feel so good right now,” Jaune moaned out as he felt his hips simply begging to thrust forward, his crotch twitching as he wanted nothing more than to fuck Pyrrha’s face as she continued her skilled fellatio. Her skilled tongue roaming the tip of his cock as her hands pumped his cock, trying to milk him for his man milk.  
Pyrrha looked up at him with lust filled eyes as she felt his hand on her head. “Hmmmmnnn~~” did he want her to go deeper? Emerald then moved her head so Pyrrha would go in and take more of Jaunes length into her throat, she then pulled back and took it all in again, making hot gagging noises while she did it. ‘Does he want to roughly fuck Pyrrhus face?’ Emerald placed both her hands on his hips to steady herself as she took his meat down her throat again, all the while she looked up to him with her green eyes.  
Jaune looked down at Pyrrha’s lustful gaze, the placement of her hands and how she was currently working on inhaling more of his cock, and he took that as confirmation.  
She wanted more.  
And he was more than ready to give it to her.  
“Pyrrha, you might want to hold on,” Jaune said as he gripped her head, his fingers digging into her hair, trying to grip on her head.  
Jaune didn’t wait a minute before shoving his cock past her skilled tongue, forcing his foot-long cock down her throat, her throat enveloping his member like a tight vice, Jaune groaning loudly as he felt Pyrrha’s throat squeeze down on him.  
“Ohhh, your throat is so tight!” Jaune yelled he began slamming his hips into Pyrrha’s face, shoving her nose into his crotch, giving her a deep whiff of the smell of his balls, letting her inhale both his cock and his musk.  
“GLK! GRK GHK!” Pyrrhas eyes rolled up as she felt her throat being used by her leader. Her cheeks were flushed as her pussy started to get wet from the rough throat fucking. ‘First my pussy, now my throat?! This guy just doesn’t let up?!’ Emerald though as her tight throat bulged slightly from his rough fucking. She had one place left he could use, and she planned to use it later. “GRRRK! GLLLk!” Pyrrha gagged more each turn she felt her throat get filled, as throat slime started to build up on her lips, and coated Jaunes large cock. And she loved it. Her eyes had small pink hearts in them as she looked at Jaune with more lust and love.  
Jaune smirked as he looked down at Pyrrha’s flushed face, her eyes now possessing small pink hearts in the center, Jaune realizing something.  
She was fucking loving this treatment.  
“Oh, so the Invincible Girl is a masochist too? This sure is my lucky day!” Jaune roared as he pulled her hair, using it to make her head bounce on and off his cock as he continued to thrust into her face without restraint, loving the mess he made of Pyrrha’s face and the sounds of her choking on his cock.  
Pyrrha’s gagging went faster as she moved a hand to start rubbing her wet pussy, her mouth was being used as nothing more than a flesh light as she kept looking at Jaune waiting for his release eagerly. Emerald was starting to lose her mind as her own cheeks flushed as the Arc abused her throat with glee believing his partner always a masochist, when it was actually the illusionist that took that title. ‘When he going to cum?! I feel like my mind it’s going to break!’ She thought as her hand roughly fingered her sopping wet Pussy.  
As Jaune kept on fucking Pyrrha’s throat, Jaune felt Pyrrha move, her hands dropping down to her folds, playing with her dripping cunt, playing with her folds, much to Jaune’s pleasure as he watched his partner masturbate to him once again, however, this time, he was far more involved.  
As Jaune kept fucking Pyrrha’s throat, he felt her tongue become more active, meaning that she was looking for something.  
Something thick and salty.  
His cum.  
Smirking Jaune kept his thrusts strong and deep, looking at Pyrrha’s crossed eyes.  
“Oh, Pyrrha, I’m about to cum! Get ready to drink it all!” Jaune roared as he slammed his hips into her face again, his cock pulsing a bit before his cock’s head exploded, shooting a thick deluge down Pyrrha’s throat, filling her belly with his seed, but it soon became too much as Jaune felt his seed begin to flow up her throat.  
Pyrrhas eyes went straight again as she kept her mouth against his crotch as she had on hand on his hip. His cock was fully sheathed inside her throat as it shot out globs of his addictive spunk into her stomach. Then some came out her mouth and nose as she looked up to Jaune and he fully saw the erotic scene. Emerald drank up his load with glee as she came to a climax as well. Some came out of her mouth and nose too as she moaned out loudly for Jaune to hear. ‘There’s so much~ and it’s so good~!”  
“Ohhh, that’s a good girl, Pyrrha, enjoy your treat,” Jaune said as he pulled Pyrrha’s head off of his cock by her hair, looking at the fucked-stupid smile on her face, her face completely drenched in his cum and her own spit and throat slime, Jaune smiling at the work he had done.  
“How was it? Tell me, Pyrrha,” Jaune asked as he made Pyrrha look up at him, getting a better view of the job he had done, slightly pulling on her hair as he heard her still gargle on his cum.  
“It wash shoo good~” Pyrrha felt like she was going to faint and let out a moan as Jaune pulled her hair. She gulped up his remaining load and looked at him with droopy eyes “But I think... I’m to tired for now....” in truth Emerald was exited and wanted to finish the night off with her third illusion. “But maybe... you can sleep next to me~” she love the idea of being spooned in bed by Jaune. Emeralds pussy was still sore from the last romp they had while she was Nora, and now her throat was sore, she needed a quick break.  
Jaune smiled at Pyrrha’s suggestion, “Yeah, sure, I’m up for sleeping with you,” Jaune said as he approached Pyrrha’s bedside and pulled up the sheets, Pyrrha and him shifting under the covers, becoming more comfortable.  
“Is this what you wanted, Pyrrha?” Jaune said as he wrapped his arms around her stomach, pulling her back, grinding his hips into her ass, his cock hotdogging itself between her ass cheeks, loving the feeling of her soft orbs.  
“Oh Yes Jaune.. But please, don’t go in, I’m much to tired to continue, but you can still use my ass~?” Emerald really needed Jaune to get tired, so she can leave and come back as Ruby, so a simple assjob would be perfect to get him to cum, besides, she loved the way he held her gently in his arms, as if they were already married. ‘Come on, cum already~’ Pyrrha then moved her own his a bit as Jaunes cock was being squished by her cheeks more.  
Jaune moaned softly before he began to thrust his cock between Pyrrha’s incredible soft ass cheeks, the feeling of her mounds pleasing Jaune to no end as he used her fat ass cheeks to jerk himself off.  
The wet sounds of Jaune’s cum/spit covered cock in-between Pyrrha’s ample ass sounding like a symphony to Jaune’s ears, he had heard the sound of his cock inside Nora’s pussy, but the sound of Pyrrha’s supple ass cheeks sounded even better somehow, add that to the amazingly soft feeling of her ass, and Jaune was in pure heaven.  
“Ohhh, Pyrrha, your ass is so soft, it feels so good,” Jaune said as he continued to use her ass to get him off.  
“Jaune~ your dick feels so hard~” She clenched her but a bit as she put her hands on his arms lovingly and turned to kiss his cheek. “I don’t mind if you cum on my back, I can wash up later~” she gave him a loving gaze as Emerald smirked feeling Jaunes cock being hotdogged between her cheeks.  
Jaune smirked as he continued to thrust against Pyrrha’s ample rear end, “I was going to do that one way or another,” Jaune said as he gripped Pyrrha’s ass, his nails digging into her ass sharply, her rear flesh accommodating his hands as her ass sunk inward, her ass fitting between his fingers.  
Jaune began to thrust fast, and deeper, feeling his release coming soon, his cock pulsing, his balls churning, preparing to fire.  
“I’m cumming, Pyrrha!” Jaune roared as he kept thrusting, letting his load fly off onto Pyrrha’s back and onto her sheets, making a massive, sticky mess of her ass, back, and her hair, Jaune panting softly as he removed his cock from her ass, small strands of his liquids keeping the two of them connected.  
“ahh~ Jaune That was so hot~” she felt his cum going down her back as she looked at him and smiled. “Let me go wash up~” she got up and smirked to herself as she went to the bathroom. “Yes!” Emerald took the disguise off and washed her back with the shower. Now she had one more thing to do. She changed herself to Ruby Rose and went through the vent one more time and closed it. “This is my final chance~ I can’t wait!” She said to herself and went to the door.


	3. Emeralds time as Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Emeralds has her fun with Jaune as two redheads. Why not make it three~?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this story hope you guys like it and thank you for reading this.

Once in the hall she prepped herself, her ass was going to be the Arcs next and last romp. She knocked on the door. “H-hey Jaune you there?”  
Jaune’s jaw dropped as he heard Ruby at his door, his mind was sent into overdrive as he quickly grabbed the same pillow he used before and covered his cum-covered erection with it as he approached the door.  
“Uh, yeah, I’m here, Ruby, what’s up? What do you need?” Jaune said through the door, a slightly nervous tone.  
“Can I Come in Jaune? I need a little help with something?” Emerald said in Ruby’s voice, she planned to act innocent and childish until the arc would give the idea of fucking her ass. Her plan would soon come to fruition. “It’s kind of important and I trust you to help me.”  
Jaune took a deep breath, “Alright, fine, but Ruby, please don’t be mad about what you see… I’ve been a bit… busy,” Jaune said as he clenched his eyes shut and slowly opened the door, showing the Grimm Reaper the state he was currently in.  
‘Great job, Jaune,’ Jaune sighed in his head as he slowly opened his eyes to see Ruby’s reaction to his rather… bare form.  
“O-Oh....” Ruby blushed as she saw his naked body, with only a pillow covering his crotch decently. “W-well. Could... could you help me with something?” She acted nervous as she tried to ignore his huntsmen body. ‘Was he always like this!?’ Emerald Thought for a moment, he had a big dick sure, but now she was taking in his hot bod. “A-Actually, never mind, I think your a bit busy.” She nervously looked to the side.  
“N-no, i-it’s fine, Ruby, what did you need?” Jaune asked as he reached out to his friend, trying not to scare her off with his currently inappropriate state of dress.  
“I swear I never dress like this, it’s just some… things have happened today… please don’t be mad,” Jaune said with a blush as he pulled his hand back to hold his self-censoring pillow in place.  
Ruby let her blush up as she spoke nervously. W-well, i was thinking of practicing some victory poses, and I wanted you to see if they’re any good.” She said as emerald just improvised and said something childish like Ruby would say.  
“U-uh, okay, yeah, what did you have in mind?” Jaune said as he slowly retreated back into his room, allowing Ruby into the space, closing the door behind her to allow some highly deserved privacy based on his current dress situation.  
“Right Okay... here I go!” Ruby then turned and put a hand on her hip and perked her but and chest out as she looks back with a piece sign on her forehead. “I just rosed you!” She said her like and didn’t notice how her skirt revealed her cute ass and panties. “H-how was that?” She asked nervously, inside Emerald was also embarrassed she made sure to act as innocent as she could to make this work.  
Jaune’s jaw nearly dropped from the incredible odd pose that his friend had adopted, he has seen her do many things before, but never anything like this, she thrust out her assets in a far more mature way that he had even thought her possible before.  
‘Has Yang been teaching her things…?’ Jaune thought to himself as he looked at Ruby’s small, yet busty form, the blond also failing to miss the panty flash Ruby’s pose gave him, her bubbly ass slightly covered by her plain white panties along her backside.  
Jaune finally broke out of his trance and shook his head, returning his attention back to Ruby, “Uh, yeah, it-uh, it-it-it looks great, yeah, very good,” Jaune said very quickly, his mouth barely able to keep up with the words he was speaking.  
“Really! Oh here’s another one if my opponents upside down!” She then looked at him before turning and bent down as she looked at him between her legs. “Bam! I gotcha!” Ruby said as she looked at Jaune upside down and didn’t notice how when she bent down her Sikirt went up and revealed her full bare bottom to Jaune. She stated that way for a bit and smiled at him. “How’s That? I had to do some practice for this.” She said as she amazed him with her newfound flexibility. Emerald just smirked as she looked at his face, she knew she’d get him with this and her ass out to him.  
Okay, this time Jaune’s jaw actually dropped, his mouth hanging agape as he stood there, still shocked by Ruby’s… interesting pose, and while he didn’t want to admit it, her ass looked very nice, well, at least his cock did as it started to rise.  
“I-I, uh, Ruby… um… that was, uh, nice, yeah…” Jaune said, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead as he pushed the pillow deeper into his crotch to try and hide his now full erection, the pillow only covering it minimally as his meat hung underneath the bottom of the cushion, revealing the tip of Jaune’s member to Ruby.  
“Awesome Okay how about this one!” She then went over to a chair and put one of her knees on it and both her hands on the back as she looked behind to Jaune again, but this time with a more seductive look as she stuck her ass out intentionally, she had a light blush on her face as she bravely looked at Jaunes eyes. Emerald knew this one had to get him! She was practically asking him to fuck her! “S-So Jaune. What do you think about this?” She didn’t say a punchline or anything, just an honest question at the position she was in, with her cute ass literally pointing at him as her skirt didn’t go back down.  
Jaune swore he heard glass shatter in the back of his head and one of his veins explode as his fists clenched, squeezing the pillow tightly within his grip.  
Jaune took a deep breath before releasing the pillow, looking over at Ruby with an intense stare as he made his cock completely visible to his best friend.  
“Ruby, I want you to know that I value you as a friend, and that I’m truly sorry for what I’m about to do, but…” Jaune said as he launched himself at Ruby, knocking her off the chair and forcing her to the ground, her ass propped up as he ripped off her panties and revealed her asshole to him.  
“You’re driving me crazy!” Jaune said as he lined up his cock with Ruby’s asshole and with no regard to the woman, drove himself inside of her with one intense, brutal thrust.  
“AHHHH~!” Ruby’s small tongue stuck out as she yelled out in Pleasure. Her face was fully red as she felt herself get impales by Jaunes cock. “A-Ah~~” she moaned as she felt him stop. Her asscheeks were pressing against his waist and her belly bulged slightly. ‘YES YES! FINALLY!’ Emerald internally cheered as her own face was red and her red eyes crossed as she felt Jaune take her anal virginity. ‘THIS IS IT EMERALD NO TURNING BACK!’ Ruby looked back to Jaune with a bi of strain as her face contorted to a look of pleasure. “J-Jaune!” She moaned out his name.  
Jaune’s breath hitched as he felt Ruby’s vice-like ass clamp down on his cock, squeezing on his cock, refusing to let him go or even move.  
“Ruby! Your ass is so damn tight!” Jaune roared as he pulled his cock back, his member struggling to go back as Ruby’s ass continued to try and hold him in place, but fortunately it failed as Jaune pulled his cock all the way back, until only the tip remained, and with another harsh thrust, he slammed himself back down into Ruby’s virgin asshole, her ass cheeks rippling from the thrust.  
“AGH~! OH~ JAUNE!” Ruby moaned out loudly as she felt herself get filled up once more by his massive cock. She let out hot breaths as she clenched her fist and curled her toes. ‘H-he’s going to break me~!’ Emerald thought as her asshole was getting stretched its limits. “J-JAUNE!” She wanted to tell him about her feelings. And she wanted to now. “I LOVE YOU JAUNE~!” She moaned out as her cheeks were blazing.  
“Oh, fuck! Ruby! Your ass is clamping down on my cock! It’s like it doesn’t want me to leave!” Jaune roared as he continued to fuck Ruby like a bitch in heat, the blond gripping and slapping her ass, filling the air with the sounds of the wet smacks coming from their connection and the meaty ‘whaps’ of his hand beating into her bubbly flesh.  
“Ah~!J-Jaune! Y-Your so big~!” She cried out as her moaning went into overdrive. “J-Jaune~! Ah~ what made you do this~?” She asked as she felt his cock pound her ass with each thrust. Her face was red as she cutely looked up to him with teary eyes, which were tears of pleasure.  
"You! You made me do this! Do you expect me to just sit back and take your teasing?! You flaunting around your body?! No! I won't take it sitting down! You'll take responsibility for doing this, Ruby!" Jaune roared as he continued to slam his hips into Ruby's now bright red backside, the blond drinking in the sounds of her loud moans and screams of pleasure.  
“Okay Jaune~! I-I’ll take responsibility~!” She moaned out as she felt like she was going to cum soon. Emerald eyes rolled up as she felt her composure slowly breaking. Suddenly Ruby’s eyes changed red, and Jaune noticed. “J-Jaune~! K-Keep going~!” Ruby called out as he rode Red eyes looked at him.  
'What the hell?!' Jaune thought to himself as he continued to plow Ruby's tight asshole, his heavy balls *slamming* into her *dripping* cunt, slapping her clit.  
'Did Ruby's eyes just change colour?!' Jaune yelled in his head as he squeezed down on Ruby's ass even harder, her bubbly rear's flesh allowing his hands to sink in, making brand new marks.  
“Ha~ Jaune~! Keep doing that~!” Then Ruby’s hair changed color to minty green. “I-I love this so much~!” Her voice changed and sounded similar as she fell down and moaned against the floor as her tongue lolled out. “Your so fucking good Jaune~!” He caught onto who she really was.  
"Is that so, Emerald?!" Jaune roared as he stepped on the back of her head as he continued to pummel her ass with both his hands and thrusts, watching as Emerald's illusion shatter, revealing the completely destroyed form of Emerald, the woman showing signs of all of his previous encounters, meaning that she had been Nora, Pyrrha, and just recently, Ruby.  
"So, it was you all along, huh? You've been a bad girl, Emerald, and bad girls get punished!" Jaune roared as he grabbed Emeralds arms and pulled them back, yanking Emerald off the floor as he continued to fuck her destroyed asshole.  
“ah~! Yes Jaune~! I’ve been a bad girl~!” Emerald yelled out as she was being held by him and he fucked her ass mercilessly. “I-I teased you as the others~ I let you fuck my throat and Pussy~!” Her tongue stuck out of her mouth as her breasts bounced with each thrust. “I-i just wanted to give you a good birthday gift~” she reminded him as her eyes crossed from the sheer pleasure he was giving her.  
"Well consider the present received, but I can't let you go unpunished for pretending to be my friends, so hold on, it's about to get really rough!" Jaune roared as he quickly picked up Emerald in the full nelson position before *slamming* her ass down onto his cock, making her belly bulge from the entrance and the illusionist scream, but as she continued to scream, Jaune grabbed her throat and squeezed, beginning to choke the illusionist.  
"Tell me, do you like the feeling of me choking, you, Emerald?" Jaune asked as he squeezed tighter.  
Emerald would admit it now, she loved how Jaune was squeezing her through as she fucked her ass into oblivion. “Y-Yeah! I love it so much~!” She chokes out as his hips kept slapping asgsint hers. Her legs were in the air as he held her tightly in the lock. She thanked the brothers she was flexible to do this as her ass took a strong pounding from the Arc. “I-I love you doing this to me Jaune~! I fucking love it so damn much~!” Her eyes cried out tears of pleasure as her face had any aheagao expression.  
"Good! Because I'm about to cum inside of your fat ass, get ready for another load of my cum you deceptive slut!" Jaune roared as he moved his other hand down to her pussy, the blond pinching her clit, playing with the small bit of flesh as he continued to destroy Emerald's ass and squeeze the air out of her lungs, much to the illusionist's euphoric pleasure.  
“YES JAUNE~! CUM INSIDE MY ASS LIKE THE STUD YOU ARE~” Emerald screamed out as she came feeling her clit getting pinched. Her juices stained the floor as she started to get woozy from the lack of air, but she loved every second of it as Jaune kept ramming his cock into her ass almost ready to explode!  
"Take it you masochistic whore!" Jaune roared as he hilted himself inside of Emerald's ass, the blond pinching her clit again and nearly *crushing* her windpipe with his iron grip, the blond's release shooting deep into Emerald's bowels, painting her insides white once again, making her cough and sputter as she tried to scream/moan out in pleasure.  
“Ah! AGH! GAH GRK! GUH!” Her eyes were wide as she felt her stomach start to slightly bloat. Her face was slightly purple but her cheeks were still red as she came again. The floor was stained with her and Jaune’s cum making the mess. Her body twitched for a bit as she felt Jaune’s cock fully sheathed in her ass. His cum pumping into her stomach as load of spunk filled her up. Her cheeks had tear marks as her eyes rolled from the pleasure and her toes curled as well.  
"Ohhhh, that's it, slut, take my cum! Your ass is clenching down on my cock so hard, you're loving this, aren't you?! Aren't you?!" Jaune roared as he continued to piston his cock into her ass, her belly continuing to fill up with his cum and making Emerald appear as though she were pregnant. The tight feeling of Emerald's asshole and the sounds of her choking were turning on Jaune so much he couldn't stop cumming, especially not with this seductress *milking* his cock dry.  
Emerald felt herself loosing her mind as she felt Jaune’s dick go in and out of her asshole so fast. “J-Jaueee~” ‘h-He’s completey broken me~! And I LOVE IT SO MUCH~!’ she couldn’t even say his name right as she came again and her face a look of pure ecstasy away before she passed out with a crazed smile on her face. “Haaahh~” she let out one last moan before getting knocked out from the lack of oxygen.  
Jaune smirked as he looked down at Emerald's broken, unconscious form, the blond proud of the work he had done there, and yet, he had another idea to ensure this woman's loyalty to him, and that was through one final act.  
Jaune went into his closet and grabbed a large amount of rope and tied Emerald's ankles to her wrists and bound them behind her head before tying her up to the roof of the bathroom, Emerald hanging from her legs and arms as a secured fixture, almost like a decoration.  
"Almost done," Jaune said as he pulled out a marker and wrote on Emerald's inflated belly 'ARC CUM HERE', a small arrow pointing to her pussy, and on her back he wrote 'ANAL WHORE' another arrow pointed to her gaping asshole. Last but definitely not least, he wrote on her cheeks 'CUM' on her left and 'SLUT' on her right.  
After a couple hours, When emerald would wake up she’d be made into something for only Jaune to use. She smiled as she looked at Jaune and licked her lips a little. Then she used her semblance to make herself look like Weiss. She then spoke in the heiresses voice. She kept the markings on her body to look like he had drew on Weiss instead of her. “So~ wanna do that again Jaune~?” 

(End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do some more collab with Rwbysmut4life if he’s up for it at least.


End file.
